Xiom
Xiom was founded by the Seer, Ra'El, and it is known as the Herald Refinery. Xiom's goal is to gather all Dormants of Earth, Channel Sursum (Ascension), and unify by partaking a Fruit of Light. Here is the journey to Xiom; The Waking of The Dormant; Plane of Laxamentum *A Dormant is a Mundane Human within the ignorant State of Somnum. They are born unaware of this metaphysical reality, though a lot of Dormants have an unexplainable sense of being observed by a Greater Being. Fortunately, Heralds of Xiom roam the Earth to invite Dormants to ponder their message. A common tool Heralds use is called "The ScryLock"; a many-hinged bronze box that hums harmony, flutters mirrors, and protrudes spyglasses from the metal. The ScryLock is used to give the faithful a glimpse of their future potential according to what "seeds one chooses to sow". The hard-hearted will see a crystal ball being refelcted by light through the spyglass, while the soft-hearted will see a glimpse of their ethereal potential within a second; the soft-hearted end up accepting the invitation to travel to the Valley of Ra'El, while the hard-hearted end up being basphemic. *After a seeking Dormant accepts the invitation, the Heralds will summon a Seer (if one isn't already a Seer) to create a portal to The Valley of Ra'El. When portalled through, the Heralds will lead to Waking Dormant to the Gate, which has the incscription: "What brings ascension, Will avoid contention What lies in Paradise, Is worth more than dark ice Become the arisen, Don't dwell in the prison Don't fall into dissent, To spur your endless torment Channel Paradisum's Love & Loyalty, And not of Carcerem's Hate & Heresy" ''~ The Tenets of Xiom *Amongst entering through the gate, theres a massive circular terrace with a pillar of white glowing stone extended by an endless white railing in the center and 12 different residencies encircling the circumference. The pillar of white glowing stone is called "The Column of Ascension" while the extended railing of the Column is called "The Rod of Adamant". The Column of Ascension is the starting point for the Adamant Rod Trials. The Adamant Rod Trials are official enactments for ascension, via following the straight and narrow pass of the railing. The Adamant Trials contains ascension enactments: #The Trial of Fidem #The Trial of Dolorem #The Trial of Gratia #The Trial of Accipere *As follows here is the ascension of The Adamant Rod. To pass The Trial of Fidem, one must pick up a "Pair of Fidem" from a shelf attached to The Column of Ascension and make a firm grasp along the white railing, and walk forward. A Pair of Fidem is a pair of bracelets that pull towards the railing whenever the Sursum channeling Awakened called a Soul-Wielder feels a sense of doubt and fear. Thus The Trial of Fidem is completed. *To pass The Trial of Dolorem, an aspiring Soul-Wielder must put a symbol of their weakness into the Brazier of Dolorem with a soft heart and scoop the ashes into a sackloth bag. Thus The Trial of Dolorem is completed. *To pass The Trial of Gratia, a Soul-Wielder must dive with a Hydromancer (Xiom Ordanined Rifter of Water) into The Springs of Gratia, through an underwater tunnel, and up through the shore of a pond. Thus The Trial of Gratia is completed. *And lastly to pass The Trial of Accipere, a Soul-Wielder must follow Pax the Dove to the White Cyprus Tree. The Soul-Wielder must go up to the tree a partake of a Fruit of Light. If they accept its bllessing then they can continue to make Olive Oil from a olives in a nearby bush and have the Hydromancer confirm you a Herald of Xiom. But after partaking a Fruit of Light and rejecting its blessing, they will be "enshrouded by Dark Mist, and slip into The Gulf of Filth; thus the dying of a Wanderer is born" ~Text of Hessa'Nam. The 12 Houses of Xiom; Plane of Lustrum *The Alignment of Stars in The Fabric of Fate is commonly mistaken as The Zodiac Signs. The Alignment of Stars are collections created from the Weaver, Futu'Rae, and is the physical appearance of the Fated 12 Orders of Xiom, which follows: '''1. Haduj' 2. No'Emis 3. D'Ag 4. N'Ad 5. Miarh'Pe 6. Rah'Cassi 7. Nebuer 8. Nimaj'Neb 9. Reh'Sa 10. Hessa'Nam 11. Nulubez 12. Ilath'Pan * The 12 Residencies of The Terrace's Circumference are the Houses of Ra'El. According to your Star Alignment/Zodiac, you are put into one of the houses. There are six pairs of theses houses, which share different States of Flow (commonly mistaken as Chakras). These States of Flow are as follows: # State of Spiritus # State of Animo # State of Corporis # State of Oculus # State of Tempus # State of Locus # State of Ascensus *State of Spiritus is the Spiritual Flow (Manipura Chakra); Natural for Sentients (Orders of Haduj & No'Emis). *State of Animo is the Mental Flow (Vishuddha Chakra); Natural for Enlights (Orders of D'Ag &N'Ad). *State of Corporis is the Bodily Flow (Muladhara Chakra); Natural for Rifters (Orders of Miarh'Pe & Rah'Cassi). *State of Oculus is the Awareness Flow (Ajna Chakra); Natural for Seers (Orders of Nebuer & Nimaj'Neb). *State of Tempus is the Time Flow (Anahata Chakra); Natural for Weavers (Orders of Reh'Sa & Hessa'Nam). *State of Locus is the Spacial Flow (Svadhisthana Chakra); Natural for Casters (Orders of Nulubez & Ilath'Pan). *State of Ascensus is the Ascension Flow (Sarashara Chakra); Natural for Nephilim * The 12 Orders are a unified contribution to help one another reach the State of Ascensus (Sarashara), by opening all of one's States of Flow (Chakras). The Power of Ascension; Plane of Altum * Each Order has an entrance of an archway. The Insignia of each order is etched into the Keystone. And each archway Keystone is given a Lesson of School. There are 12 Lessons of School, and to master each one is to become An Ascent. The following Lessons: # Liberation (Nebuer) # Endurance (Miarh'Pe) # Gratitude (Hessa'Nam) # Chastity (Haduj) # Temperance (Reh'Sa) # Charity (Nulubez) # Reverence (Nimaj'Neb) # Harmony (Ilath'Pan) # Humility (N'Ad) # Love (Rah'Cassi) # Integrity (D'Ag) # Loyalty (No'Emis) Category:Xiom Category:Valley of Ra'El Category:Sentient Sanctuary